Ouran Makeover
by FluffDucklings
Summary: Discontinued. The Ouran Host club has been switched with our favorite little Deathnotians! Follow Usagi and her twin sister, Tsukasa, as they discover the horror that is known as Music Room 3.
1. This is no library

A/N: I got this idea while reading a book for school. There was a set of twins in it and they reminded me of the Hitachiin brothers. And well, this kind of happened. Love it? Hate it? I really don't care as long as you review. And, flames (whatever those are ???) are welcome.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mommy, just five more minutes...." I said bearly awake.

"NO! And I am not mom!" Shouted my twin sister Tsukasa.

"Well, what time is it?" I drawled, my eyes still closed.

"It is time to get up and get moving to lunch, Usagi. The bell already rang. You slept all through 3rd period!" Tsukasa's voice rang in my ears.

"What??? You mean I almost missed lunch???!!!" Tsukasa sweatdropped.

I shook my head to wake up and jumped up.

"Well, come on! Off to lunch!" I said as I grapped Tsukasa's hand.

^.*^.*^.*^.*^.*^.*^.*^.*^.*^.*^.*^.*

We sat down to eat while everyone around us talked away.  
We were sitting at an empty table by ourselves side by side with not even an inch between us.

Yeah, we are close. Get over it!

I was happily eatting my strawberry shortcake while Tsukasa eat some kind or healthy crap.

We ate quickly and left to find the library.

As we walked around the hallways and getting lost a few times, we found a large double door.  
We opened it and found a burt of rose pettles and a group of wounderfully irresistable voices.

"Welcome. Ah! It looks as if we have two new customers." Said a man with black hair.  
He was standing in the middle of a group of boys.

Tsukasa and I both fell over with joy.

"Oh dear. Matt, Mello, can you please help these two poor love struck beauties?" Came the mans voice.

^.*^.*^.*^.*^.*^.*^.*^.*^.*^.*^.*^.*

After we woke up we were overwhelmed by the smell of cake.

"Oh! L, their awake!" Came a soft voice that was full of cake.  
The boys who called would most likely be the steriotypic boy lolita.

"Good good! Light! Can mommy please get these girls some tea?" L called.  
The boy named Light walked away to retrieve some tea.

"Near, stopped eatting so much cake. You will get a toothache." Came a deep voice.  
"Aww, but Commander Rester, I brush my teeth everyday!" Pouted Near.

"Well, are you two okay?" A tomboyish voice called out.  
A girl with short blonde hair, wearing the boys school uniform, was standing infront of us.

"Yes, we are fine." We replied in unison.

""Goo-" She was cut off as she was pushed out of the way by the two twins.  
L ran up to the girl and started shouting. "Oh my poor daughter! Daddy will make it all better!"

He was acting very overdramatically for the girl, whose name we found out later to be Misa, was standing infront of him trying to snap L out of his trance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ahh, I really wanted to write that. I can see L acting like Tamaki.

L: Shut up, Fluffy!

Is that a threat I hear???

L: Mommy, I need help! *jumps into Light's arms*

Light: How did I get pulled into this?

Well, I forgot to do the disclaimer and I wanted to be different and do it at the end so say it!

Light and L: Fluffy does not own Death Note or Ouran High School Host Club. (Please help us, we are being held here against our will)

What was that?

Light and L: Nothing!!!


	2. Will we ever get to the Library?

Ahh, the sweet sweet smell of fear!

L: *tied to chair* I just want to go home!!! *sobs*

You know the deal. Disclaimer first then home!

L: F-Fluffy doesn't o-own Death Note or OHSHC or-or-or *bursts out with more tears*

Eh, good enough. You are free! *snaps fingers and L is gone*  
Now I have no one.... *ish sad* Welp! On with teh story!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Light had given us our tea, he stood, holding a clipboard and writing furiously, off to the side.

L had provided the information that the room we had entered was the Ouran High School Host Club.  
To tell the truth, we had never heard of it.

At the moment, a group of girls were being hosted by the various boys and *coughcough* girl.

We had found out that Misa had been bound to the host club as a servant.  
She had broken a vase and had no money to pay it back.

The twins, Mello and Matt, had a very close bond, like Tsukasa and I, and used this to entertain the girls.

L, the so-called King, was sitting with a girl and was acting as though she was a princess.

Just then, Rester came in with Near hanging on his back.

"Sorry, we're late guys. I was sleepy and I didn't get to take my nap until late."

A group of three girls started squealing and saying how 'kawaii' he was.

Tsukasa and I giggled at the girls.

'You know, these people are kinda creepy." I whispered.  
"Yeah! I mean, it's like they are all gay." Tsukasa giggled some more.

We stood up, hand in hand and side by side.  
We then proceeded to the door.

After exiting the very.... well, _different_ room, we head for the library.

"Oh!!! Where is it??" I exclaimed as we passed the endless doors in the endless hallway.

Soon, we found a larger double door. It was brown and had an eerie vibe. We just guessed it as the usual feel of a normal library. (You know, libraries are so dark all the time)

We pushed the doors open to check and were greeted with a gust of wind and black petals.  
Instinctively, Tsukasa got chills and attempted to run away, like the coward she is. But, I grabbed the back of her school dress and made any attempt at escape impossible.

"Oh, Usagi! Let me go! I'm scared!!!" She cried out.  
"No way! We are going to ask for directions." I explained.

Then, a dark chuckling came and a cat puppet appeared.

"Well well well. What do we have here, Belzenef?" A voice called.

"U-Um, we are the Chikamatsu twins. We are looking for the library and I was wondering if you could give us directions?" I inquired.

The puppet, Belzenef nodded and a man stood out of the shadows.

"I am Umehito. Umehito Nekozawa, of the Black Magic Club. And, the library is directly behind you." He cackled.

This time, I shivered.  
"Uhhhh, thanks! Good bye, Nekozawa-kun and Belzenef-kun." I said.

The door closed and we turned around.

"Finaly!!!" We both exclaimed.

"That guy was scary, Usa-chan."

"I know, Kasa. But, at least we got to the library."

But, as we opened the door... the bell rang.

"Oh, man! Will we ever get to the library?" I shouted to the sky as other students passed the hallway.


End file.
